Death Note
by Mellos-bar-of-chocolate
Summary: Akari loved L more than anyone else in the world. But when Kira made himself known, her life got complicated.
1. Rebirth

_Ok, so here we have it. The first chapter of my Death Note story. This is not a whole lot different from the anime or manga, but at the same time, it's completely different_

_Disclaimer- I do not own Death Note, sadly. I don't own Light, though I dream of owning L ;) I DO own Akari, though, and my friend owns Toshoki. _

_Also, I start every new chapter with a poem. Some are mine, some my friends have written. I'm brain-dead and can't seem to come up with a poem for the chapter I am currently working on, so if anyone wants to write one, I'll use it. And of course, you'll get full credit. . _

_Three little words_

_Bring light to your life_

_Make you feel joy_

_To look forward to every day_

_Three little words_

_Make me strive for you_

_Wanting to care for you _

_Tree little words_

_Craving, feeling, believing _

_Wanting you to know_

_Three little words _

_Waiting for you_

_Whispering in you ear_

_I Love You_

It seemed danger and trouble followed me wherever I went.

I am 17 years old and in my senior year of High School. My name? Well, I haven't used my real name since I was 10. but you can call me Akari Morimoto.

Seven years ago, my parents were murdered. That's when I met L. He took the case. I remember clearly talking to him. Well, it wasn't really him personally, just his voice through a computer.

He asked me questions about the murder. The longer we talked, the further we got from the case. He asked me about myself, how old was I, what school did I got to, things like that, Then, they got more personal, what was my favorite color, my favorite book. We talked for hours. For two weeks we talked over the computer and phone. I hadn't even seen his face, and yet I was falling in love with him.

Three weeks after my parent's were murdered, L solved the case. It was our neighbor. Apparently, he had a thing or my mom.

I moved back to Japan. Up until his death, my father had had a job in America. With both my parents dead, I had no reason to stay in America, so I moved back to the place where I was born. When I got there, L called me

"I want to see you. I want to meet, face to face," he told me. He told me the name of the hotel he was staying at.

I knocked on his door gently, hesitating only slightly.

"It's open." I walked in, and there he was, standing there waiting for me. He looked different then I had thought he would. He wore baggy jeans and a plain white shirt. His black hair was tousled and untidy, but sexy, and hung down in his face. His gray eyes had shadows beneath them, as if he hadn't slept in days. But he was smiling.

We started talking. After about half an hour, he suddenly asked, "Would you like to live with me?"

I had no remaining family and no place to stay, so I quickly said yes.

Five years later, when I was 15, our love began to bloom. Up until then, both of us had been afraid to admit our feelings. It took us a whole five years, but when we did, it was worth it.

I went to High School, but told no one about my relationship with L, or Ryuzaki, as Watari and I called him. When I began living with L, he had deleted all of my records and files and replaced them with fake ones. I became a completely different person.

That was years ago. Now, L and I together. We move to different hotels every few days, which was difficult at first, but I got used to it. L rarely sleeps and, when he does, he comes to bed late and he's up early, so I don't even realize he's there. But I love him more than anything else in this world.

* * *

The school bell rang, and I shot out of my seat. I gathered my books. Just as I turned around, however, I bumped into someone and my books crashed tp the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry," came the voice of the person I had run into. I picked up my things and looked up to see Light Yagami. I smiled.

"It's no big deal," I said. I hurried out of the classroom and was attacked by my best friend, Toshoki.

"Why were you taking to Light?" she asked.

"I ran into him."

"You ran into him?"

"Yes, I did."

"you did?"

"Toshoki, you're repeating me," I said slightly annoyed. We got outside and started down the street.

"So, do you want to go somewhere tonight?" Toshoki asked.

"Oh…um…well. I have tons of homework and I should study,and-"

"Got a date tonight?"

"No!" Actually, I did. L promised we would have dinner tonight.

"Right, whatever."

* * *

I knocked impatiently on the door of our hotel room. I ha d forgotten my key…again.

I was surprised when Watari opened the door. "ah, Akari. Ryuzaki is waiting for you. Don't worry, I won't be sticking around." He went out the open door, closing it behind him.

L had a table set up in the living room of the suite we were currently staying at.

"I got your favorite," his voice came from behind me. I jumped.

" You scared me!" I shouted, turning to face him.

"I'm sorry." He pulled my black hair from it's ponytail, running his fingers through the silky strands. He bent his head to kiss me. His soft lipes pressed gently against mine. I melted into his arms.

Just then, my stomach growled.

"Ugh! Stupid Stomach!" I grumbled. L laughed

"Let's eat."

We had shrimp Alfredo for dinner. And after dinner, we had chocolate cake.

"You and your sweets," I said, laughing as L eagerly devoured his cake. I ate mine. It was delicious.

After we were finished eating, L stood up and walked behind my chair. He held a black box out to me.

I took the box from him and opened it. Inside was a beautiful diamond bracelet.

"Oh, Ryuzaki, it's beautiful! I stood up, threw my arms around his neck, and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close. I teased his bottom lip with my tongue, begging for entry. He let me in, and my tongue slipped past his. I traced the rook of his mouth. When we finally pulled apart, we were gasping for air.

* * *

L lay on his back on our bed while I played with his hair. I swept it back from his forehead and traced his closed eyelids, then the shadows beneath them.

"You need to sleep more," I said.

"Ok." He rolled over, pinning me to the bed.

"Ah! Ryuzaki! Get off!"

"You smell good," he mumbled.

"Get off!" I got no response.

"Ryuzaki?" he laughed. I pushed on his chest. He fell of the bed.

"Hey, what was that for" he asked. I ignored him. I slipped under the blankets and lay on my side. L got in next to me. He wrapped his arms around my tiny waist.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you, too" I said as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, L was already awake, gazing at me.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning," I replied. He gently kissed me.

"Did you sleep all night?" I asked.

"Well…most of it."

"How long is most?"

"About 4 hours."

"Hmp. Thant's the most sleep you've gotten in weeks" I glanced over at the clock. Then, I flew out of bed.

"What's wrong" asked L.

"I'm going to be late for school! Now get out so I can get dressed." He made no movement.

"OUT!!"

"Fine, fine. Relax." He left the room, chuckling.

I got dressed quickly and ran out of the room. I grabbed my bag, kissed L, and left.

* * *

I just barely made it to class on time. After classes ended, Toshoki attacked me again. I think doing that was here hobby.

"Hey 'shoki. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Hey, what do you think of Light"

"Light Yagami" He's all right, I guess. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. You want to go see a movie tonight?"

"I have a science test to study for. Maybe some other time."

"Akari. Do you realize we haven't done anything together in, like., forever?!"

"I'm sorry. I'm just really busy."

"With what?" she asked suspiciously.

Well, I've just been helping my detective boyfriend solve dangerous cases. Of right, I forgot to tell you, I'm in love with the famous detective L. " Studying for my entrance exams, And job searching. I have to earn some money or they'll kick me out of the hotel." I haven't worried about money in 7 years.

" I'll help you look for a job," she offered. Yikes!

"That's ok. So, are you going to ask Light out?" I asked, changing the subject. Toshoki blushed.

"No! Well…I ….uh…no."

* * *

I had managed to remember to throw my key into my bag this morning, so I let myself in. L was in the living room watching the news.

"How can you sit like that?" I asked, referring to the way he sat on his feet with his knees drawn up to his chest. He ignored my question. He was to focused on what he was watching.

I changed out of my school uniform and into black pants with a chain belt and a blue tank top that showed my stomach.

I went back into the living room. I ran my fingers through L's hair then I dipped my head and kissed him hard.

"We'll be changing hotels tomorrow so get your things together. I'll call you and let you know where the hotel is and the room number," L said.

"Ok." I stretched out on the couch to watch the news. The screen showed a helicopter view of a day care center where people were being held hostage.

"the police have identified the suspect as 42-year-old Kurou Otoharada," the news caster said. "At the present time, that is all the police are telling us."

"That's awful," I said.

"Wait, we're seeing movement. Hostages are coming out! Special forces are moving in. The suspect has been found dead inside! I repeat, the suspect is now dead! Special Forces deny shooting him. Hostages say he collapsed from a heart attack."

I stared at the screen in amazement and horror. "that was no coincidence."

"I agree," said L.

Five days passed. More and more people died from heart attacks. Something was going on. All of the victims were criminals. School passed like nothing was happening. Regardless of the trouble, I began studying for my college entrance exams. But something was wrong.

Someone was killing all these people. But who?

_Yay! First chapter- Finished! So tell me what you guys think! Reviews are loved! _


	2. Confrontation

_**This chapter may be a little boring. It's more like the anime than my own style, but I had to put all of this in here for the story to make sense to people. So, bear with me, I promise it'll get better! **_

Love is the greatest feeling

Love is like a play

Love is what I feel for you

Each and every day

Love is like as mile

Love is like a song

Love is a great emotion

That keeps us going strong

I love you with all my heart

My body and my soul

I love the way I keep loving you

Like a love I can't control

So remember when your eyes meet mine

I love you with all my heart

And I have poured my soul into you

Right from the very start

* * *

I waited patiently in the shadows with Watari. He was wearing a long dark coat and a hat, with a cloth over his face. No part of his skin was showing. I was wearing jeans, a red t-shirt, and a short, black, hooded jacket. The hood was pulled down low over my face so no one could see me.

We were at a conference. Officials were talking about the recent deaths. L was going to address them through the laptop that was tucked under my arm.

I leaned against the wall, out of sight, and listened. I kept my head down, so I couldn't see them. All I could hear were voices, none of which I recognized. It was difficult to tell who was saying what, because they all talked one right after the other.

"There have been 52 deaths that we are aware of, and that's just in the past week."

"Every single one of them involved a heart attack."

"They were all either criminals being held in prison or wanted by police for outstanding crimes. And I think it's safe to say there are other criminals whose deaths are unaccounted for."

"In which case the death toll could be well over 100." A murmur rippled through the crowd.

"At any rate, there were probably criminals who were facing execution sooner or later. Perhaps we shouldn't-"

"Why should it matter? Last time I checked, murder was still murder!"

"It's still too early to consider this a homicide."

"Then how did all these people have heart attacks at the same time? That's not coincidence, it's murder!"

"Do you think it's possible to kill all these people at once in all different locations?"

"Maybe it's a large organization."

"if it is, I'm not alone in suspecting the FBI or CIA."

"I dare you to say that again!"

"Now, now, this isn't the time to be joking around. We need to confirm that these are , in fact, homicides and not coincidences."

"How? Autopsy reports show that in all these cases, the victims died of a sudden heart attack!"

"Investigating a series of heart attacks is pointless."

"Absolutely. If they had been shot or stabbed, at least we'd have something to go on."

"If that's the case then it looks like we have no choice but to bring in L." Dead silence. Then, few whispers.

"But I hear this "L" is extremely arrogant. He'll only take cases he's interested in."

"That's exactly right! Besides, we don't even know how to contact him."

"L is already on the move." Watari's voice surprised me; I had been so lost in the conversation. Together we walked up to the podium on the stage. "Gentlemen, L has already begun his investigation into these incidents." People began talking all at once. "Please remain silent. L would now like to address you all."

Once Watari was finished, I place the laptop on the podium. I tapped a few keys, and on the screen, as well as on the screen behind up, appeared an old English letter L.

"Greetings to all of you at the ICPO." L's vice was electronically covered up. It sounded mechanical and weird. "I am L.

"The difficulty of this case lies in its unprecedented scope. And make no mistake; we are witnessing an act of mass murder. This case cannot be solved without the full cooperation of the ICPO, that is, all the police throughout the world. You need to make the decision to fully support the investigation. Also, I require additional help from Japan's police agency."

"What? Why Japan in particular?" that voice I recognized. It was Chief Yagami.

"Whether the guilty party is an individual or a group, there is a strong possibility that they're Japanese. And even if they're not, we can be sure they're hiding in Japan."

"What is all of this based on?"

"Why Japan you ask? I think I'll be able to provide you with proof after I directly confront the culprit."

"A direct confrontation?!"

"At any rate, I would like to set up investigation headquarters in Japan."

**

* * *

**

**The person behind all the killings quickly became ****know**** as Kira**

"Akari, come in here!" L called. I went into the living room where he was watching T.V.

"What is it Ryuzaki?"

"Listen." He turned up the volume. He was watching the news.

"As of now we are bringing you a live, global broadcast of the ICPO. We now take you live."

The screen switched to a man sitting at a desk. He had shoulder length black hair. In front of him was a nameplate that read Lind L. Tailor.

"I am Lind L. Tailor, otherwise known as L."

What? I-" I began.

"Sh. Just listen."

"Criminals around the world are being murdered by a serial killer. I consider this crime to be the most atrocious act of murder in history. I will find you, Kira. I've got a pretty good idea what your motivation might be, and I can guess what you hope to achieve. However, what you are doing now is evil."

Seconds passed painfully. Then, Lind L. Tailor clutched his chest and collapsed. He was dead. Two men took him away.

"I don't understand." I turned to look at L. He was setting up the microphone on the laprtop on the table in front of him. The T.V screen switched to show the L. As soon as it did, L began to speak through the microphone.

"I tested this just in case, but ii never thought it would actually happen! Kira, it seems you can kill without having to be there in person. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just witnessed it. Listen to me, Kira. If you did in fact kill Lind L. Tailor, the man you just saw die on television, I should tell you that he was an inmate. His execution was scheduled for today. It was not me. The police arrested him in absolute secrecy so you wouldn't have heard about him on T.V or through the internet. It seems even you don't have access to information on these types of criminals. But I assure you, L is real. I exist. Try to kill me! What's the matter? Can't you do it? Come on! Right now! Kill me!"

I clutched L's hand in fear. Seconds passed, but nothing happened.

"Well Kira, it seems you can't kill me after all. So there are some people you can't kill. You've given me a useful hint. I should return the favor. I'll tell you something that I think you'll find interesting. I'm sure you know that this was to be broadcasted all over the world. But it is actually being only shown in the Kanto region of Japan. I had planned to broadcast this all over the world until I found you, but I see that won't be necessary. I know where you are.

"The police treated your first killing as an unrelated incident. It was Kurou Otoharda. He held a day care center hostage. Of all the criminals who have recently died of a heart attack, this one's crime was by far the least serious. Furthermore, his crime was only ever reported inside Japan. I used that information to deduce this much: you are in Japan, and your first victim was only an experiment; which means you haven't been killing for very long.

"We decided to broadcast in Kanto first because of its population, and luckily, we found you. I never expected things to go this well, but It won't be long before I am able to sentence you to death. Actually, I am very interested to know how you convict criminals without being present, but I don't mind waiting a little longer. You can answer all my questions when I catch you. Let's meet again soon, Kira."

The screen went blank. The broadcast was over.

"Kira, I will hunt you down wherever you are hiding and I will eliminate you. I am Justice!"

I embraced L, holding him tightly in my arms. I feared for his life. Without him, I was nothing. He was my whole world

Would Kira kill him, too?


	3. Dealings

_I've never known a love like yours_

_Nor thought it could be true_

_But every time I kiss your lips_

_I feel what love can do_

_With hair like silk_

_And lips so tender_

_Every moment with you_

_Makes my heart surrender_

_I couldn't live, I couldn't breathe_

_Without you by my side_

_Never will I let you go_

_My love will never hide_

_And in my heart you'll always be_

_From now until forever_

_No matter what, no matter where_

_We'll always be together _

* * *

Murders continued. L spent every moment working on the case. As did I.

Thousands of people called the police claiming to know Kira, some claiming to **be **Kira. I let the police deal with this nonsense. None of it was true.

With my days of high school coming to a close I had to spend all my spare time studying for my college entrance exams. But I didn't really have any spare time. And then, there was Toshoki.

I hated lying to her. But what choice did I have? I couldn't tell her the truth.

L listened in on all reports al the police station through the laptop. I couldn't bare it, it was just so boring. So Watari went, and L filled me in later.

"So, did you get anything on the time of deaths of the victims?" I asked L one night. I had requested this information myself, and L had passed on the request to the police.

"Yes. They have all occurred between 4p.m. and 2a.m. on weekdays with 68 of them occurring between 8p.m. and 12a.m. On weekdays and holidays, the times are various. Tell me Princess, based on those times, what can you infer?"

He was testing me. He did that often. Or, he just wanted my opinion. He respected my deduction abilities. I was fairly good at it. I thought hard about my answer before voicing it aloud.

"It sounds like Kira could be a student."

"Very good. I believe there is a good chance that is the case. Kira probably thinks he's a god-like figure. If that's true, he has a very childish view of right and wrong."

"Did you ask the police for anything else?"

"Yes. I asked for information on the ways the victims' identities were broadcasted."

"You're trying to find out how Kira is killing these people."

"That's right."

With the possibility of Kira being a student, I began to wonder if maybe I knew Kira. However, three days later, our theory was crushed.

"Ryuzaki, is everything alright?" I asked, setting my bag down on the table.

"Another 23 deaths occurred again yesterday."

"Again?" It was the same the day before. Two weekdays in a row. "This sucks. I guess Kira can't be a student. But anyone can skip two days of school-"

"You're missing the point!" L cut through my reasoning. "It does seem less likely that Kira is a student But that's not what he's trying to say. All the victims were in prisons and they were discovered immediately. I believe that, not only can Kira kill without being present, he can also determine the time of death."

"But, why would it change right after we begin thinking that Kira is a student? This can't be a mere coincidence."

"No, it's not. Kira obviously has connections with the Police Task Force. He's challenging me."

* * *

I spent every second of every day worrying about L. I kept my phone with me and turned on at all times. I knew if something happened, Watari would make sure I was the first to be notified. Yet, I still worried.

It was getting harder and harder to cover up that I was involved in something. My lack of sleep made me fall asleep in class, and I often had to leave school early or sometimes not even go at all. Watari made sure the school asked no questions. It was a miracle I could keep my grades up. I was second in the class. At the top, was Light Yagami.

Light. His father was on the Task Force. Soichiro Yagami. I had met him a few times. Of course, he hadn't seen my face. He had told me, though, that his son had helped the Task Force solve a case a while back. I became curios. I wanted to know more about him.

I spent the remainder of the day thinking about how to approach him. "Hi, my name is Akari Morimoto and I'm L's girlfriend. I am helping him solve the Kira case. Oh, and, speaking of Kira, I suspect you of being him." Yea, not exactly a great introduction.

It's not that I really suspected Light of being Kira. But I was a detective, and as a detective, I had to investigate very possibility.

Light was a student, which fit our original theory. And his father was part if the NPA, so Light could have access to classified information if he got on his father's computer. But Light couldn't possibly be Kira. Still...

Lunch came, and I decided to talk to him. When the bell rang, I ran out the door before Toshoki could see me. I hated ditching her, but I didn't need her drooling over Light while I was investigating.

I wondered around the school a bit so Toshoki couldn't find me, and then I headed outside. I found Light eating by himself. I approached him.

"Hi!" I said, sitting down beside him.

"Hello. Do I know you?"

"Yea, we're in the same class." _**I sit next to you, airhead!**_

"Oh, right. It's Akara, right?"

"Akari." _**Idiot.**_

"Oh, right. Sorry." _**You don't seem sorry.**_

"So, Light, I heard that you helped the police with a case. Do you plan on becoming a detective?" _**I had to be careful. If I said the wrong thing, I could blow it.**_

"Yea, actually, I do."

"Cool. Me, too." _**Now, a little risk**_. "Tell me, what do you think of Kira?" _**This is it.**_

"I believe Kira is a dangerous criminal who needs to be stopped." _**The politically correct answer. Is that how he really felt?**_

"I agree. Do you have any theories?" _**He's acting so calm. Could he be hiding something behind the serene mask?**_

"Not yet. Hopefully I'll be able to come up with something soon. What about you?"

"Huh? Oh..Well…" _**Bastard. I'll have to think of something quick. Calm down .Just don't say too much.**_ "It's hard to say. I'm sure the police know more, but until they release it to the public, there really isn't much to go by." _**There, that's over. Now, one more question**_. "Your father is the chief of the Task Force, right? Has he told you anything?"

"No. my father isn't allowed to share anything with his family." _**Could he be lying**__?_ Just then, my cell phone rang.

"Oh, excuse me."

"Of course." I stood up and walked out of earshot, but kept my eyes on Light.

"Hello?

"Akari, it's me." L

"What's wrong?"

"What are you doing right now?"

"Sticking my nose where it shouldn't be. Why?"

"I want to discuss something with you. How soon can you get to the hotel?"

"If you really need me, I can run, be there in 5 minutes."

Then run." He hung up, and I walked back to Light."

"I'm sorry, but something has come up, and I have to go. We'll have to continue our discussion later."

"You're leaving? But it's only lunch."

"Eh, no one will even realize I'm gone." Then, I left. As soon as I was outside the school gate. I ran.

* * *

That day, 3 police officers resigned. They feared for their lives. Didn't we all?

That same day, I learned that every victim who had been killed had had their names and photos shown on TV prior to their death.

Two days after receiving this information, L brought 12 FBI agents to Japan. L ordered them to follow the families of the 141 police officers who had access to classified information.

141 families. Could Kira be among them?

_

* * *

_

_Yay, chapter 3 complete! I'm listening t Within Temptation's Hand of Sorrow right now. Has anyone heard that song? It's so cool. _

_Anyway, I'll do my best to get the next chapter up soon. _

_Procrastinators Unite…..tomorrow. _


	4. Pursuit

**I can still**

**Remember the day**

**I saw you**

**Your eyes shone**

**Your hair blew softly**

**As the wind caressed it**

**I felt love**

**You smiled, I laughed**

**As we spent our days together**

**Our love is young**

* * *

The deaths got more interesting

6 inmates died of heart attacks. I didn't think much of it. Just a few more to lengthen the list. But then, I found out that three of them had acted strangely before dying.

One drew a pentagram on the wall of his cell in his own blood, one wrote a letter, and the third escaped from his cell, ran to the staff bathrooms, and then died there.

L brought up pictures of the pentagram and the victims on his laptop. Then he brought up the letter and told me to read it. It wasn't particularly interesting. It seems that the victim had been afraid 

that Kira would kill him. But I knew that Kira could control the time of death, what if he could control the actions leading up to death?

"He's experimenting." That's all I could think of. L didn't respond. I was on the right track, but there had to be more.

I wanted to try and figure it out right away, but I had to study for my entrance exams coming up.

"So, what am I supposed to be seeing?" I asked.

"Nothing. I think. There has to be some point to this letter. But for right now…

L seemed to be growing frustrated.

* * *

My days were filled with studying for my entrance exams, doing whatever I could on the Kira case, and fearing for L's life.

I realized that I wasn't worried about my own life. I knew what I was doing was dangeruod, but I could care less about what happened to myself. L was more important than my own life.

**

* * *

**

**L's POV**

_There has to be more to it,_ I thought as I stared at the pictures and the letter. I glance down at Akari. She was curled up into a ball nest to me on the floor. She had tried so hard to stay awake and study but she had fallen asleep, he books open around her.

I brushed her black hair back. She looked so peaceful. I had to solve this case. I had to find Kira. I had to stop this before he got to her.

Akari. The only person in this world I truly cared about. It was my duty to protect her. I was all she had.

I gently shook her. "Akari..wake up, love. Go on to bed," I whispered. She groaned and, half awake, half asleep, threw her arms around my neck. "Pillow," she muttered, sniggling close. I smiled. So she thought I was her pillow. That was my Akari.

I waited a few seconds before standing up. I cradled her in my arms and carried her into the bedroom. I laid her down on the bed and covered her up. I started to walk away, but she reached out a grabbed my shirt.

"Ryuzaki…" I smiled. The fate of the world was going to have to wait. I crawled into bed and pulled her close.

"I love you,"

"I love you, too, my angel."

**

* * *

**

**Akari's POV**

The next day was Saturday. I spent most of the day studying. Around one o'clock, I turned on the news and discovered there had been a bus hi-jacking. A man named Kiichiro Osoreda had hijacked the bus with a loaded gun. But witnesses said that he had begun to hallucinate, He saw something at the 

back of the bus and began shooting at it. Then he fled, and as soon as he got off the bus, he was hit by a car.

I wasn't sure if this meant anything but I had nothing else to do that day, so I did a little snooping. I found that Light Yagami was on that bus, along with the FBI agent currently following him, Raye Penber.

Light Yagami on a bus that just happened to be hijacked. And the hijacker just happened to be hit by a car the second he got off the bus. But all this was just a coincidence.

Right?

* * *

yea, it's a little short. But still... let me know what you think! Now that school is out i should be getting new chapters up quicker.


End file.
